


We can be lovers and that is fact

by Anne_Hathagay



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Marley Rose, Lesbian Kitty Wilde, Lesbian Marley Rose, Title from David Bowie’s Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: Short series about heroes with Marley and Kitty. Contains G!P Marley
Relationships: Marley Rose/Kitty Wilde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	We can be lovers and that is fact

Kitty looked at the brunette lying in the hospital bed the monitors beeping away she had no tears left to cry she had a song in her heart she pulled out her guitar and started strumming back and forwards

“I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can beat them, just for one day  
We can be Heroes, just for one day”

“And I, I’ll be mean  
And You, You can drink all the time  
'Cause I wanna be lovers, and that is a fact  
Yes I wanna be lovers, and that is that  
Though nothing will keep us together  
We could steal time, just for one day  
We can be Heroes, for ever and ever  
What d'you say?”

“I, I wish you could swim  
Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim  
Though nothing, nothing will keep us together  
We can beat them, for ever and ever  
Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day”

“I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can be Heroes, just for one day  
We can be us, just for one day”

“I, I can remember (I remember)  
Standing by the wall (by the wall)  
And the guns shot above our heads (over our heads)  
And we kissed, as though nothing could fall (nothing could fall)  
And the shame was on the other side  
Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever  
Then we could be Heroes, just for one day”

“We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
Just for one day  
We can be Heroes”

“We're nothing, and nothing will help us  
Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay  
But we could be safer, just for one day”

“And I, I’ll be mean  
And You, You can drink all the time  
'Cause I wanna be lovers, and that is a fact  
Yes i wanna be lovers, and that is that  
Though nothing will keep us together  
We could steal time, just for one day  
We can be Heroes, for ever and ever  
What d'you say?  
Oh-oh-oh-ohh, oh-oh-oh-ohh  
Just for one day” she plays the final notes and sighs then Marley croaks. “Do you mean all that stuff?” She asks

“Marley!” She yells

“Oww!” She yells wincing as Kitty hugs her

“Sorry.” She says sheepishly

“But did you mean it about wanting to be lovers?” She asks again

“Always.” Kitty says putting the guitar down

“”Would you maybe um wanna go on a date once I get out of the hospital?” Marley asks rubbing the back of her neck

“Of course!” She yells cautiously hugging her

“I really wanna kiss you right now.” Marley says 

“Then kiss me.” Kitty says puckering her lips and closes her eyes as she feels Marley’s lips on hers “you’re a really good kisser.” She says opening her eyes 

20 years later

Kitty and Marley sit in the back garden of their California home watching their two daughters run around the backyard then Kitty pulls out the guitar. “Do you recognise this my love?” She ask slinging the strap over her shoulder

“Do I ever?” Marley says leaning her shoulder. “Eva, Lily. Come here girls.” She says calling the girls over

“What’s up mama?” Lily says

“Mommy’s gonna play a song.” Marley says as Kitty starts strumming the guitar as she dies Marley sits up

[Kitty]  
“I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can beat them, just for one day  
We can be Heroes, just for one day”

[Marley]  
“And you, you can be mean  
And I, I'll drink all the time  
'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact  
Yes we're lovers, and that is that  
Though nothing will keep us together  
We could steal time, just for one day  
We can be Heroes, for ever and ever  
What d'you say?”

[Both]  
“I, I wish you could swim  
Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim  
Though nothing, nothing will keep us together  
We can beat them, for ever and ever  
Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day”

“I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can be Heroes, just for one day  
We can be us, just for one day  
[Kitty (Marley)]  
I, I can remember (I remember)  
Standing by the wall (by the wall)  
And the guns shot above our heads (over our heads)  
And we kissed, as though nothing could fall (nothing could fall)  
And the shame was on the other side  
Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever  
Then we could be Heroes, just for one day”

[Both]  
“We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
We can be Heroes  
Just for one day  
We can be Heroes”

“We're nothing, and nothing will help us  
Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay  
But we could be safer, just for one day”

“Oh-oh-oh-ohh, oh-oh-oh-ohh  
Just for one day”

“Is that song special Mama?” Eva asked

“It’s a very special song.” Marley says leaning her head on Kitty’s soldiers

“Why?” Lily asks

“Because when mama was very ill mommy came and sung this song and then asked mommy to be her girlfriend and then again when she asked me to marry her.” Marley says


End file.
